


The rotten ones

by AoiRingo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Drama, Incest, M/M, RitsuMao mention, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Everybody needs love.He needs it.I need it.For that reason, we are doing this.





	The rotten ones

He is lying next to me, smiling with his eyes closed and without saying anything while I am running my finger through his blonde hair. I love every face he makes, but the peaceful one, the one he only does after sex, is my favorite. The sound of his breath is like music now, like the sound of the waves after a storm.

“If you don’t stop I will fall asleep,” he opens slightly his eyes.

“I don’t mind if you do it”

“I know that you don’t mind, but I have to go home today”

He takes my hand off from his hair and kisses it; he gets up, looks at me and starts to caress every place he lays his eyes on: first he brushes off my bangs and puts it upwards leaving my forehead exposed, he usually does it to look at my eyes clearly, without any barrier; he continues caressing my cheek slowly drawing the line of my jaw; and then, the neck, where he stops with a bitter expression.

“Those are new” he smiles slightly like what he just said was something normal, but his eyes were extremely sad. I put his hand away.

“Paranoia, those are old” luckily, he looks away, that way I don’t have to see those sad eyes.

“He did it again, and you are trying to hide it, again,” I try to take his hand but he just goes away a bit, “he has worsened since you both started with this, you are not helping him”

Kaoru starts to dress and I get up to try to explain myself, to explain the situation. But I know it’s useless, we have had this conversation several times and the only thing we get from this is a tense situation and a bitter goodbye, in the worst case we won’t see each other during a couple of weeks, without messages, without phone calls.

“I have no option”

“You have, you can just say no, it’s easy”

“He is alone, I can’t do that”

“He has his unit, his classmates,…” I sigh

“It’s not that kind of relationship” he finishes putting his clothes and turns to look at me.

“He isn’t a baby, if the person he loves doesn’t want him he has to move on, instead of this he just lives feeding himself with sadness and desolation. And you aren’t helping with this relationship, this isn’t the way brothers behave.”

“And now you’ll tell me that you won’t do everything for your brother or your sister” I laugh a bit.

“It’s not the same” he closes his eyes and rubs them with his fingertips.

“It IS the same” he opens his eyes and looks at mines.

“In which sense, make me understand why you keep going with it, and why do I have to look at it from a side with my mouth closed” he puts his hands on my shoulders and shakes me as he says those words, when he finishes I take one hand and kiss it.

“Because you love me enough to understand me, to fulfill my needs; because Ritsu and I aren’t different, but I have people around me who loves and appreciates me, I have people who give me what I need. Ritsu doesn’t. He isn’t that lucky.”

“It’s not lucky, he has to overcome the difficulties by his own, but instead of this he comes crying and you let him do whatever he wants” he tries to get his hand away from mine but I tight it to avoid it.

“I have to do it, help him overcome it, after all, it’s my fault that he’s like this,” a heavy silence invades the room, and our eyes meet for a long time “if I hadn’t left him behind, if I hadn’t gone abroad we won’t be like this, I broke him back then.”

“He is not broken, he is rotten”

“All Sakumas are rotten, we need love to keep going on, and more than love, I can’t leave him, it’s my fault that he is worse than me, more needed. If only Isara could love him, he wouldn’t be that depressed” Kaoru pulls harder and I release his hand.

“I know that story, it’s always the same, look I can bear with it now but I don’t know how long my patience will last, one day maybe you’ll have to choo-“

“Don’t go that way because you know how things will end and it won’t be a happy ending” Kaoru takes his jacket.

“I’m leaving, it’s late, I’ll see you on Monday or something,” as always, he won’t appear at the practices, he won’t call, he won’t say anything, as we are strangers.

I accompany him to the front door, but before he crosses the door he turns, leans his forehead in mine and sighs.

“I love you, Rei, don’t forget that”

“I love you too, take care on the way back,” and take care during those days I won’t see you.

Kaoru leaves without saying anything else, no goodbye kiss today. I close the door and somebody hugs me from behind. He is shorter than me but the height difference isn’t a barrier to place his chin on my shoulder. I smile and caress the hands that are holding me tightly.

“You know, I hate him” he just whispers but he is so close to my ear that I heard it perfectly.

“Don’t be mean Ritsu, he loves me and takes care of me, he is a good boy”

“He isn’t. He’s like Maa-kun, just pretending to be nice, just pretending to love you. When he has the opportunity, he’ll abandon you for a cute girl” I break the hug and turn to look at him, he smiles, intertwines his hand with mine and we start to walk, “he is just trying new things, experimenting. He is not gay, he is not like us. He is just playing” I sigh and laugh, but a weird feeling starts to spread through my body.

“You always say the same but he has been by my side for quite a lot, he loves me” I release my hand when we arrive at my room.

“No, he is just playing. He is like Maa-kun, someone cruel who plays with people feelings” I sit on my bed and Ritsu closes the door and stays there with his back resting on the door. I laugh.

“I don’t think they are cruel, Isara loves you” I smile at him but his expression is sad.

“That is not love” his eyes start to get wet.

“It’s a different love, but is still love” he laughs and starts to walk towards me.

“Bullshit, I love Maa-kun, you love that blonde guy, but they don’t love us like we do. We only have each other.” He sits next to me and I touch his hair. Like an invitation, he turns and whispers to my ear, “I love you, onii-chan”

He goes a bit away.

I touch his face and he takes that hand.

He leans over a bit, and our lips meet.

I extend my arm and turn off the light, this will be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I hope you hate and love it ♡ I wanted to write my perspective of the Sakumacest; a very cruel one with a Ritsu heartbroken. I swear I love the Sakuma brothers and ship them with other people (healthy relationships) but a bit of angst is always welcome ☆


End file.
